KIss it all better
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid sad story. modern AU


Disclamer, I don't own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon, or Kiss it better, by he is we, Dragon city is a creation by my friend Kelseyalicia

 _ **Kiss it all better,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm not ready to go.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's not your fault, love,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You didn't know, you didn't know**_

 _He sits in his cell, And he lays on his bed._  
 _Covers his head and closes his eyes._

He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

It was his fault. She died because of him.

He was always to late to save her. She always got hurt because of him.

He laid down and pulled the blanket over his face and shut his eyes.

And the scene replayed itself.

 _He sees a smoking gun,_

 _And the coward he ran._ _  
_ _And in his arms is the bleeding_ _  
_ _Love of his life._

"A-Astrid...It's ok...You'll be ok."

He held her close to his body and cried silently.

"Hic-cup... please, I'm not ready to go."

 _And she cried,_  
 _"Kiss it all better,_  
 _I'm not ready to go._  
 _It's not your fault, love,_  
 _You didn't know, you didn't know."_

Hiccup cried harder into Astrid's hair and she looked up at him.

"Hiccup?"

He looked down at her and tried to avoid looking at her stomach where the wound from the bullet was.

"I love you, Astrid." He whispered, and leaned down to kiss her face.

 _Her hands are so cold,_  
 _And he kisses her face_  
 _And says, "Everything will be all right."_

Astrid smiled a little at him.

"I love you too. Forever and Ever." She leaned up and kissed him lightly, then laid back down and let out her last breath.

He looked up from Astrid with a tear stained face and noticed the gun that the coward who shot the love of his life had left behind.

Anger boiled inside him and he reached for the gun.

 _He noticed the gun,_ _  
_ _And his rage grew inside._ _  
_ _He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

He stood up in search for the man, Astrid's voice playing in his head.

 _And she cried,_ _  
_ _"Kiss it all better,_ _  
_ _I'm not ready to go._ _  
_ _It's not your fault love,_

 _You didn't know, you didn't know."_

Hiccup opened his eyes and pulled the blanket off his face.

He sat up and looked around at his surroundings.

He had been here for about a month now, and had about 25 years left.

He had hunted that guy down and shot him in the heart.

He got revenge, but it didn't bring his Astrid back.

 _Now he sits behind prison bars,_ _  
_ _25 to life and she's not in his arms._ _  
_ _He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_ _  
_ _In the back of a man who tore his world apart._

All he has left of Astrid is the memory of her.

She died that night and he can't bring her back.

 _He holds on to her memory,_

 _All it is, is a memory._  
 _Hey, hey._

He laid back down and thought for a moment.

Then he started to cry.

"Stay with me Astrid. Keep your spirit by me."

 _He cries,_  
 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
 _Stay with me._  
 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
 _Stay with me._  
 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
 _Stay with me._  
 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
 _Stay with me._

He dries his eyes and tries to fall asleep, but the memory of her haunts everything.

He always hears her voice.

 _Kiss it all better,_

 _I'm not ready to go._  
 _It's not your fault love,_  
 _You didn't know, you didn't know_

He's always thinking of her. He knows he'll never forget her. Their love was strong and it won't be forgotten.

 _(Kiss it all better.)_ _  
_ _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_ _  
_ _Stay with me._ _  
_ _Stay with me until i fall asleep,_ _  
_ _Stay with me._ _  
_ _(kiss it all better.)_ _  
_ _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_ _  
_ _Stay with me._ _  
_ _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

He finally drifts to sleep in the tiny prison cell, the same thing on his mind that will always be on it; Astrid.

 _Stay with me._

A.N. have some food for thought, what if Dragon city wasn't a peaceful city, but instead like any other city you'd come across now a day's?


End file.
